1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a fencing tool and, more specifically, to a fencing tool used to attach a fence wire to a metal fence post with a wire clip.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Today, many farmers and ranchers utilize metal fence posts to erect, e.g., single strand, woven wire and barbed wire type fences. Maintaining the fence in good condition requires continual maintenance. Livestock, wild life and the elements of nature continually work to loosen and break down erected fences. Many farmers and ranchers are required to inspect and repair existing fences on a frequent basis.
A wire, woven wire or barbed wire fence referred to herein as a "wire" fence, is typically attached to a metal fence post by the use of wire clips. Upon positioning the wire against a metal post, each clip has a V-shaped central portion which is received about the metal fence post and opposing ends which pass over the fence wire for fastening in a coil around the wire on either side of the post.
When engaged in either fence erection or repair using wire clips of this type, most farmers and ranchers find it necessary to have a pair of pliers or other tool which will allow one to install or remove clips from metal posts, crimp wire, cut wire, and the like. However, to fasten these clips tightly with conventional tools, such as a conventional screwdriver or pliers, requires considerable effort. This is particularly true in the case of woven wire and barbed wire fences.
The present invention has as its object to provide an improved fencing tool for use in wire handling and wire fence installation, particularly to facilitate the attachment of a wire to a metal fence post with a metal clip.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fencing tool which can perform auxiliary functions such as crimping wire, cutting wire, and the like.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a tool which is simple in design and economical to manufacture.